


Everypony Knows that You Love Cas, Dean Winchester!

by Cassiebobassie



Series: It's a Wonderful Life: Holiday Edition [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jimmy's Dad, Christmas, Christmas fic, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Family Fluff, Firefighter Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, my little pony - Freeform, some sexy times (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiebobassie/pseuds/Cassiebobassie
Summary: Dean’s stepson Jimmy is headed to a Winter-themed My Little Pony Christmas Convention with his mother, and Dean is totally fine with it. Why wouldn't he be fine? Sure, it's their familyversery and it's Christmas time but he's fine...Lucky for Dean, his husband Castiel is around to cheer him up and remind him that Christmas is a wonderful time for romance.(story can stand-alone but it is part of a series <3)





	Everypony Knows that You Love Cas, Dean Winchester!

**Author's Note:**

> In the story, there's an artist named Gabriel, but the true artist is Glo and her work can be found [here](https://globug100art.tumblr.com) She does great work, and her pony drawings are so wonderful. I've been meaning to work some of her spn pony drawings into a story. One day we were talking about ideas that would work and BOOM Christmas convention came up. She is nice enough to let me use her work in this story, and I love it, don't you?

“What do you mean Jimmy won’t be here for Christmas?” Dean whispered, walking by the rest of the crew and trying to get outside the firehouse. 

“Amelia has been kind enough to leave Jimmy with me for the last several Christmases. She asked me especially to spend this holiday with him.”

Dean gripped the phone tightly, and kept his mouth shut until he could get out of the bay doors of the station. Dean didn’t have a lot of drama at home, but most of the crew had half a foot in his relationship with Cas. Everyone loved when Cas came by with Jimmy or when he dropped off food and baked goods. Dean had told Cas he was the resident Firehouse Wife, and although Cas rolled his eyes, he secretly loved it. 

The baker in Cas was happy they approved of his food, and the husband in Cas was happy their marriage was accepted. As a man who had struggled with his sexuality, Cas loved how welcoming Dean’s station family was of their relationship. The crew rooted for them, and cheered Dean on during the weeks he was trying to work up the courage to propose a year ago. Benny even called himself a Destiel shipper, whatever the hell that was. And that was great. Most of the time.

But whenever there was any stress at home or the slightest hint of tension over a phone call, the whole crew got involved and suddenly he had twenty-plus relationship therapists. No matter how small the problem, the whole station got involved, so the less they knew the better. 

When he made it to the street he finally spoke. “Cas, this is so last minute. Why’d she wait until now?”

“Apparently, she had something special planned for them and wasn’t sure she would have tickets to go until this morning. I’m sorry, Dean. I had to make a quick decision. This seemed like the right one. It just felt wrong saying no to both of them.” 

“Jimmy wanted to go with her?” Dean kept his voice low and calm, trying to keep his surprise and hurt hidden. He wished he could see Cas’s face. It would help him to read between the lines, help him figure out what he’d messed up to turn their Christmas upside down. He knew Cas would normally have this kind of conversation in person, but Christmas was tomorrow and he was on duty until Christmas morning. Damn, this sucked. He wouldn’t even get to see Jimmy until after Christmas was over.

“But it’s our familyversery, man.”

“A familyversery, Dean?” Cas asked with a loving, soft tone.

“What? That’s what Jimbo calls it. Christmas is the date of the first time we were a family. And that was just last Christmas. It’s kind of a big deal, Cas. You sure you wanna give the day to Amelia. She didn’t ask to see him on Thanksgiving. Hell, we invited her and she didn’t want to show up.”

“She talked to Jimmy before she asked me, Dean. And he is very excited.”

“Yeah, Dean! I’m very excited!” 

Jimmy was yelling in the background. Dean imagined him jumping up and down in the grip of his never-ending energy. Dean was psyched his kid was so happy, but …

“Jimmy’s excited? To be away from us?” He knew Cas couldn’t be candid or show that he was upset, too, not with Jimmy there, but he had to ask. “What’d she promise him, Cas? A chance to meet Rudolph?” 

“They’re going to a My Little Pony convention. It’s called . . . ” 

Dean could hear Cas flipping through papers.

“The Hearth’s Warming and Winter Wrap Up Convention.”

“What?” Dean yelled, completely confused.

“It’s a My Little Pony Convention, Dean.” Cas said calmly. 

“I’m going to be a brony!” Jimmy screamed in the background.

“What the hell is a brony, Cas?”

“Dean, calm down. I’m sorry, and I love you. We’ll talk more when you get home.”

***

Dean unlocked their front door on Christmas morning, and he was honestly dragging feet. His heart hurt and he felt lonely. But then he heard it … Christmas carols, coming from the kitchen. He lifted his head and smelled cinnamon and bacon and started heading to the kitchen with a spring in his step. He was almost jogging when he rounded the corner.

There Cas was. Swaying his hips a little and humming along to an old Bing Crosby tune while he flipped another pancake. His husband had every available surface on their island covered with food. There were several pies, a growing pile of pancakes, bacon, sausage, omelets, biscuits, and more. Dean actually couldn’t take it all in at a glance. 

“Cas?” he asked quietly.

Cas spun around with a beaming smile on his face. “Hello, Dean,” he said with that grin that always made Dean weak. Cas put down the spatula and turned off the burner, walking toward Dean with his arms out.  

It was only 6 am. The sun was just beginning to make an appearance. And with Jimmy gone, Dean hadn’t expected anything like this. He’d been sad that he would come home to a quiet house. Although it cheered him to think of climbing into bed and snuggling with Cas who always stayed warm and soft in sleep, he had worried that Christmas wouldn’t seem much like Christmas without Jimmy in it. Cas was clearly determined to prove him wrong.

He opened his arms and Cas stepped right into them with his dorky pinstripe pajamas and his massive bedhead, and Dean couldn’t help but pull him in tight, and take a deep breath. He breathed Cas in, and when he exhaled all the stress bled right out of him. 

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

“Thanks, man. Merry Christmas to you, too, Cas. How long you been up preparing all this?”

“Since around four.”

“You didn’t have to go to all that trouble.”

“It’s never any trouble to cook for you, Dean, or to make you smile.”

“You say that, but—“

“No buts, Dean, I was up anyway. I had to send Jimmy off with Amelia.”

“Right. Right.” Dean said, nodding, his smile faltering.

“It means a lot to me, Dean, how much you love our family, how much you care about Jimmy.”

“I hear a but in there, Cas, and not the sexy kind of butt.”

“There are still no buts, Dean.” Cas said, laughing at Dean’s attempts at humor. Grabbing Dean’s ass in both hands so quickly Dean jumped, Cas squeezed and then winked, “At least no buts of the non-sexy kind.” 

Cas leaned forward and left wet kisses on Dean’s neck. In between kisses and licks he said, “It means a lot to me that you’re trying to put on a happy face even though you’re sad about the familyversery.”

“You makin’ fun of me, Cas?” Dean asked teasing and little out of breath from his husband’s attention. He waited to see what Cas would do next.

“A little. Mostly, I just want to remind you this is also the anniversary of your proposal.” Cas moved out of the circle of Dean’s arms and took his hand, leading him to the kitchen island. “Instead of a familyversery, we can have an anniversary, and we can have a great Christmas, even if we are missing Jimmy. You know that right, Dean?”  

 Dean sat in the seat Cas pulled out for him and smiled. “I do know that. I just also know how much Jimmy means to you, how much our family means to you. I thought we’d both be kind of bummed. And then I thought about how quiet Christmas morning would be without Jimmy running down stairs and going present crazy.”

“Well, as you can see, I am not sad. I’m happy Jimmy gets to do something he loves. I’m happy that he gets to spend time with his mother because he does miss her. And I’m happy I get to spend Christmas with you. I don't want this to happen every Christmas, but one Christmas just for the two of us, I can appreciate that. Actually, I’m kind of thrilled that we have the day to ourselves.”

“Thrilled, huh, Cas? Whatcha got planned? Watching movies? Baking? Tell me what your Christmas wish is, and I’ll spend the day trying to make it happen.”

“I want to spend the day in our bedroom, having relations as loudly as we want for as long as we want without interruption.” 

“Having relations, Cas? Is that your fancy-pants way of saying you want to spend the day fucking me?”

Cas’s eyes darkened, either in lust or in annoyance, Dean couldn’t tell, but Cas was still smiling, so he wasn’t too worried.

“Yes, Dean.” Cas said with a serious and determined look on his face. “That’s why I made you a breakfast. It's time to get your strength up. I have a lot planned for you."

"I'm liking the plan, Cas. Gotta say."

Cas smiled. "And we can reheat some of this during the day when we get hungry again. But we aren’t making time for cooking or movies or carols or gifts. And we definitely won’t spend our time worrying about Jimmy. He's off having fun and we're going to be happy for him, and have our own kind of fun.” Cas spared a glance toward the clock on the wall. “At least for the next twelve hours.”

“Twelve hours? What’s happening tonight?” 

“At 6 p.m. Jimmy is going to Skype with us. He wants to wish us Merry Christmas and to tell us about his first day at the convention.”

“Well, what are we waiting for, Cas? We’ve only got twelve hours.” When Dean hopped off the stool, Cas gave him an intense look, one that he usually saved for the bedroom. He stared from Dean and back to the food, and Dean nodded and sat back down. “All right. All right. I’ll eat.” Dean started pushing pancakes on his plate.

“While you eat, I’ll get our bedroom set up,” Cas said with a bit of a leer. “When you’re done, leave the dishes. Take a shower. When you get cleaned up, join me.” 

Dean, who had actually won a pie eating competition when he was eighteen, thought he ate faster than he’d ever eaten before.

***

Bah-dah-dum Bah-dah-dum

“Dean.”

Dean felt gentle fingers in his hair.

“Dean, get up and put these clothes on. Jimmy’s calling.”

Dean sat up and grabbed the shirt and pants Cas had placed by his head. He must have fallen asleep after their last orgasm marathon. Cas had everyone fooled. He seemed sweet and submissive, a cute nerdy little dude who baked and told boring stories about his beehives. Even if Dean wanted to tell folks that Cas was an intense dominant sex God in the bedroom, who’d believe him? Dean was half sure Cas had fucked him until he passed out.  

“Merry Christmas, Jimmy. You look very happy. How was your day?” he heard Cas ask. Dean shifted off the bed so he could make his way to their office space in the sunroom.

He was sore and tired, but in good ways. They hadn’t had a day like that in a really long time. Maybe Cas was right. It wasn’t the end of the world that Jimmy wasn’t there. They could use a few days to themselves. Plus, they still got to see him.

“Merry Christmas, Daddy. Today was great. We went to--Dean!” Jimmy yelled when he stepped in front of the camera. 

“Merry Christmas, Jimbo”

“Merry Christmas, Dean! Look! Look what I got.” He flashed up a picture. “It’s a digital print. Mom paid special for someone to make it for me. Do you like it? I love it”! Jimmy was still yelling, obviously thrilled, but Dean was mostly confused. 

In the painting, there were two ponies, horses, whatever. One had wings. So maybe it was a flying horse? The flying horse had brown hair and blue eyes. The tan horse had brown hair and green eyes … and freckles. And weirder still, the tan horse had Dean’s tattoo on its ass. Dean and all his Station crew had that tattoo. It was a star, ringed with fire. He loved it because it represented how his team worked together to keep each other safe, and he was always half convinced it was magic voodoo or some shit because ever since they started wearing them they’d had fewer accidents. Maybe he was a little superstitious, but every little bit helped. 

“Why’s the horse got my tattoo on its butt, Jimmy?” Dean asked laughing. 

“Dean, everypony knows that’s a cutie mark.” Jimmy rolled his eyes, and Dean could hear Amelia laugh off screen. “Don’t you get it. That’s you and Daddy.”

Dean could kind of see it. The coloring for the Dean pony was right. And it had his tattoo and freckles, but… “Why do I have a hoof tattoo, Jimmy?”

“Oh, yeah. The artist told me he likes to make up backstories for the ponies he draws. He told me that was Daddy’s hoofmark on you.” Jimmy smiled and laughed, but he shrugged, like he’d heard a joke but didn’t really understand the punchline. 

“You did a great job describing my tattoo to the guy, Jimmy. It’s a perfect cutie-pie mark.”

“It’s a cutie mark, Dean.” Jimmy said, sounding a little disappointed.

“Sorry, I’ll remember next time. What’s your dad’s cutie mark mean? I think it should be a pie. Cuz his baking powers make him pretty cute.” Dean looked at Cas and winked.

When Cas leaned into his side with a smile, he felt warm all over and decided this Christmas was pretty damn special. He kept staring at the drawing, confused, but somehow recognizing Cas’s pony. Cas’s favorite color to wear was blue, and he did have a ton of blue ties he never threw out from his old life before the bakery, but it didn’t feel much like Castiel-the-baker-dad he knew and loved. Then again, it did resemble the other side of Cas that he knew well and didn’t always share with everybody else. Maybe this artist wasn’t half bad.

“What’t the artists’s name? Is that Glo?”

“I don’t remember.” 

“It was Gabriel,” Amelia said, chiming in.

“Yeah! That's right, Gabriel! Mom showed him a picture of you and Dad. He actually recognized dad’s name. He said that Castiel was a soldier angel.”

Dean raised his eyes, because Castiel had told him the story of his name, but he’d never met anyone else that recognized the meaning. Dean had always felt sad when he thought of the story behind the name because he knew all the family baggage Cas had needed to fight through to get to this point. To own his bakery. To raise his child honestly. To be with Dean. Maybe this artist was on to something.

“The artist only charged me half price cuz he said you and and Cas were cuter than Lofty and Holiday.” 

“Who are Lofty and Holiday?” Dean asked.

“Everypony knows, Dad, Lofty and Holiday are gay ponies.” Jimmy said. 

Although Jimmy sounded slightly annoyed with Dean's lack of pony knowledge, Dean felt his eyes tear up. Jimmy had never called him Dad before. And maybe it was only a slip now, but it meant a lot. And Cas seemed to recognize that, too. He grabbed Dean’s hand and laced their fingers together and held on tight. 

“Well, Jimmy,” Cas said with a smile. “Everypony knows that the opening night dinner is at 7, so I am sure you and Amelia want some time to get ready for that.”

“Oh yeah, we gotta go! Love you, Daddy! Love you, Dad! Bye!” Jimmy waved and then the screen went black.

“Man, this has been a really great Christmas. Our family is awesome at this holiday. Even when it gets blown to bits, it comes together,” Dean said.

Cas leaned in and gave him a long, lingering, sweet kiss. 

“Now that’s done, I’ll let you plan the rest of the evening.”

“What are my options?”

“Anything you want, Dean. Sleep? Dinner? Movies? We haven’t watched _Die Hard_ yet. I know that’s part of your traditions.”

“No more bedroom time?” Dean said with a fake pout.

“I did say _anything_ you wanted, Dean. Though I must say that would be on the top of my list.”

Dean stood and pulled on Cas’s hand, leading him back to their messy bed. “Everypony knows you like to mark me up, Cas. There are a few spots that don’t have hickeys yet, and I’d hate to ruin your Christmas wish.” 

“You, Dean Winchester, think you’re joking. But you aren’t far from the truth.” 

“You, Castiel Winchester, think I’m joking, but I’m happy it's the truth. Pretty sure my heart has your name engraved on it, man. I’m marked heart and soul by you, body might as well follow suit.” Dean said this with a shrug and a laugh, but he knew Cas could tell he was mostly serious--well, all serious.

“Thank you, Dean. I love you, too. I’m changed by you as well. It took a lot to leave my family and to leave Amelia, but I couldn’t have built a life like this, not without you. I’ve wanted to find ways to thank you for making my life so happy. For giving it a shape and a reason that was beyond my son. I’m glad we got to spend Christmas like this. Merry Christmas, Dean.”

“Merry Christmas, Cas.” Dean kissed his husband, hoping that the way their mouths met, the way he held on tight, would tell Cas how he would love him forever, in this world and the next. Whether they were ponies or people, Gabriel had one thing right, Dean and Cas were always meant to be together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have reached over 50,000 words since I started writing fan fiction four months ago! With the New Year ahead, I was looking to hear from some readers about tropes and tags they love to read. I am writing Destiel only, but do you like canon, AU, mature, explicit, abo, emotional hurt/comfort, fantasy, time travel, fluff? What are the tags you would like to see me use in the New Year? 
> 
>  


End file.
